Starclan's lost it
by oddsponge13
Summary: What happens when one day, Fireheart, Bluestar and Cinderpelt start to recive super weird and confuzing messages from Starclan? Note: takes place somewhere around books 4 & 5. No mean reviews.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**Fireheart's Dreams** _( Fireheart's P.O.V.)_

Like you might know, I'm the only warrior who can get messages from Starclan. Usually I see Spottedleaf, the old Thunderclan medicine cat in my dreams, and usually they mean something about the clan, or forest. But one day, well, messages from Starclan got a little crazy. So anyways, I was in the warrior's den, sleeping. I started dreaming. In my dream I saw Spottedleaf. I was happy to see her, and I wondered if she had anything to say. But instead of giving me those confusing metaphors, like she always does, she put on a sombrero, and started to dance really wild. Then she grabbed me, put a sombrero on me, and started singing "Oops I did it again" with maracas. I just starred at her, with a confused look on my face. Then I knew that Spottedleaf had lost it. I woke up, thinking about the message I had just received. Then I wondered if this meant that another clan would attack with sombreros, and maracas of doom. Or if Starclan was having a party, and Spottedleaf was trying to invite me. Whatever it meant, I was just TOTALLY CONFUZED. Then the next night I had another dream, but it was WAY weirder. In the dream, I saw Bluestar. But then I realized she wasn't supposed to die until book 5! Bluestar winked at me, then whispered something I couldn't make out, but it sounded like "A wak, waka, waka, waka , wak, wakado." Which is pure gibberish I'm sure. Then Bluestar was gone. I was in a deep, dark forest. Then to my shock, something carved an "S" in the tree beside me. Then a Spottedleaf jumped down from a tree, and she was wearing a hat and boots. Then she hissed "Prey for mercy from…. SPOTTEDLEAF IN BOOTS!" She pulled out a sword from her belt, and pointed it at me. I was really freaked out, but I couldn't help noticing how shiny Spottedleaf's boots were. Then I woke up. At this time, I was starting to wonder if I was crazy. Probably I am.

**Bluestar's dreams** _(Bluestar's P.O.V.)_

Because I'm clan leader, I have to go to highstones, and share dreams with Starclan. So, that day, I had made my way to highstones, and I was at the moonstone, ready to share tongues with Starclan. In the dream, I was in an open field. Then the stars started moving. Then the stars turned into cats, and they leaped on to the ground. I saw all the warrior ancestors. There was only one problem. Some of them weren't dead! Then to my shock, I saw myself. Then I heard myself say "Fireheart, you have fought as a brave warrior. Are you ready to except you're nine lives?" For a minute I just stood there, confused. Then I realized I was in Fireheart's future leader ceremony, where they get nine lives! So I just said that I wasn't Firestar. Then all of the ancestors started laughing historically. Then they looked serious. Then I asked me what was wrong. I said that I wasn't Fireheart, I was Bluestar! But I just said "I'm Bluestar, Bluestar." As you can imagine, this was defiantly the most confusing night of my life. I was having an argument with myself, at my deputy's future leader ceremony! So I just started banging my head on a rock. 

**Cinderpelt's dreams** _(Cinderpelt's P.O.V.)_

I had just gone to highstones, to get the power to receive messages from Starclan. I was asleep, and I had a dream. I dreamed I saw Yellowfang. At first I didn't know were we were, but then I realized we were on a Twolegs's roof! Then Yellowfang said, "I like cheeeeeeeze!" "Is that the message from Starclan?" I asked. "Nope, this is!" said Yellowfang. Yellowfang started rapping. "YO! YO! YO, YO, YO, YO, YO! I was up in Starclan, I am a one-cat band! Da big G asked me, but he didn't rasp me, He told me that I should tell you that FIREALONEWILLSAVETHECALN- But then that's when I told him, He already told Big Blue tat, so here I am, report'n for THUNDERCALN," "GET ON WITH IT!" I yowled. I batted her on the ear. "You have very good skills. Were did you get them from?" asked Yellowfang. I thought about it, but I didn't know. "I do not know." I mewed. Then she started to make Darth Vader breathing sounds. "I must confess…" She began. "CINDERPELT! I AM YOUR MENTOR!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yowled. Then I realized that I knew that. So I slapped Yellowfang. "Thanks." She meowed. So I asked her what the big news was. "Oh. Yeah. Beware of the fresh kill. They have a mind of their own." She meowed. Then she jumped off the roof, and landed on a dog. Then she road the dog into the horizon. Then I woke up with the Darth Vader theme stuck in my head.


End file.
